


staring and daring

by maureenbrown



Series: femslash february [11]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: “Hey everyone, I’m Sunshine Sonya and today I’m collaborating with the one and only Harriet!” Sonya practically squeals, making jazz hands as her friend Harriet pops up from out of view, sliding next to her on the bed and casually throwing a leg on top of hers. They both own successful YouTube accounts and have been caught talking at a bunch of Cons, only to have each other’s presence requested on camera.They previously recorded the Disney Challenge for Harriet’s channel (Sonya won, obviously), and they’re currently introducing the Whisper Challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 11/28 !!

“Hey everyone, I’m Sunshine Sonya and today I’m collaborating with the one and only Harriet!” Sonya practically squeals, making jazz hands as her friend Harriet pops up from out of view, sliding next to her on the bed and casually throwing a leg on top of hers. They both own successful YouTube accounts and have been caught talking at a bunch of Cons, only to have each other’s presence requested on camera.

They previously recorded the Disney Challenge for Harriet’s channel (Sonya won, obviously), and they’re currently introducing the Whisper Challenge.

Sonya forgets about being on camera for a moment, turning to glance at the other girl as she explains the game, staring at her lips as she talks and how her dark curls bounce, and how enthusiastically Harriet waves her hands.

Eventually, Harriet turns to her, and Sonya gets caught. Sonya thankfully doesn’t blush, instead laughing and dropping her head to her friends shoulder.

“Ready for the challenge?” Harriet asks, reaching out to smack the blonde’s shoulder, and thankfully, Sonya had watched some other couples do the video, so she doesn’t look like a complete fool.

Sonya reaches over to take her headphones, blasting Ariana Grande into her ears after a moment, and when Harriet speaks, all she can hear is Ariana’s whistle tones.

“What?” She asks, loud enough so that she can hear herself, and Harriet keels over laughing, grasping her stomach as her nose scrunches up adorably. Sonya wants to pry off her headphones so that she can hear the other girl.

“Ready?” Harriet finally shouts, pulling out her phone to see what her fans sent her in to say to Sonya. The other nods, and Harriet starts talking. Sonya leans in as the African American girl repeats her statement, squinting a bit. Her words are a jumbled mess, and Sonya takes time to interpret them.

“You ate what?” Sonya asks, and Harriet snorts, glancing down at her phone to re-read the sentence. Sonya doesn’t have a better idea of it, but she stares at her lips anyways.

“You ate who out?” She asks, scrunching up her eyebrows in confusion. “Thomas?”

Harriet actually does giggle loud enough so that Sonya can hear, and she nearly falls off the bed, shaking her head wildly.

She repeats it one last time, and Sonya claps her hands in understanding. “You ate hummus?” She asks, and Harriet nods, still cackling.

Sonya takes off her headphones, tossing them behind her. “What type of sentence was that?” She asks incredulously and humorously.

“I don’t know, somebody asked it! But it’s my turn now.” Harriet says excitedly, bouncing up and down and shaking the bed slightly.

Sonya pulls out her phone, flicking through the replies on Twitter and eventually finding a good one. “Please marry me, Harriet.” She tells Harriet, giggling at the end of her sentence.

“Mark me?” Harriet asks, her voice louder than the voice of Hayley Kiyoko that Sonya can vaguely hear.

“No!” Sonya says, her voice almost a shriek as she tips her head back, giggling.

“Please marry me, Harriet.” She repeats for her, and Harriet stares confusedly at her lips. Sonya feels vaguely self-conscious, but mainly she just wants to kiss her.

“I know you said my name.” Harriet points out, and Sonya nods, saying the first part of the sentence again.

It takes them a couple tries before Harriet tips her head to the side cutely, repeating the words “please marry me, Harriet” and Sonya giggles, nodding her head yes, and she shucks her headphones off.

“Ha, I got it faster than you!” Harriet yells competitively, but she leans forward to knock Sonya over in a hug, her legs flying into the air as she holds the other girl back just as tightly.

Harriet leans down far enough so that the camera won’t see before pressing a few lingering kisses to the girls’ cheek, popping back up a moment later.

Sonya follows afterwards, though her cheeks are flushed and her words from that point are jumbled.


End file.
